


So close

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, So much fluff you’ll be diabetic by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: January 2026 - March 2026A holiday?‘We made a bad decision. Actually, we made a few bad decisions. We made a few bad decisions in the thick haze of an after-amazing-sex induced delirium, when everything seems like a good idea and you foolishly think it’s all gonna work out. It is a bullshit decision making environment and we should have known better. That’s also how we ended up investing in that ridiculous Disney Villas timeshare plan,’ she spits.





	So close

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve turned into a fan fic posting monster.
> 
> Despite my assertions this was done, it was not. Let’s have another stroll together.

So Close 

Her head is pounding and she squeezes her eyes shut while willing her kids’ mouths closed with the power of her mind. It does not work. 

She opens her eyes to find him looking at her with a desperate expression on his face. She knows exactly what he is thinking. He squeezes her hand as his thoughts exit his mouth, ‘Why the fuck are we doing this?’

‘We made a bad decision. Actually, we made a few bad decisions. We made a few bad decisions in the thick haze of an after-amazing-sex induced delirium, when everything seems like a good idea and you foolishly think it’s all gonna work out. It is a bullshit decision making environment and we should have known better. That’s also how we ended up investing in that ridiculous Disney Villas timeshare plan,’ she spits. 

‘Virtch! You take that back. Our Disney vacations have been some of our best ever family trips. It hurts my soul to hear you say that. Plus you know I love having sex with you while you’re wearing your Minnie ears’, he runs his hand up the inside of her thigh and raises his eyebrows. 

‘Scott! That was ONE time and you know it’s because I forgot I was wearing them. You promised we would never speak about it. Ever! I wanna smack that smirk right off your face but I’m worried someone will see and Hello Canada will have an article titled ‘Virtue Moir, no more?’ up on the web before we even get off this bloody plane’. 

He snorts and reaches over to kiss an apology to the apple of her cheek. ‘Circling back to the problem at hand. Whhhhhhyyyyyyy?’ he moans. ‘Why did we think it’d be a good idea to take three small boys on a flight from Toronto to Sydney? We knew this was an eleven million hour flight, right?’ 

She flops back in her seat, ‘We did. We’re doing it because we love my Mom and she wanted us all to do this trip together. This flight is a clusterfuck of crap but we’ve only got two hours left and at least the three of them are finally quiet and watching movies’. She glances over to the three cutie pies sitting to her left and rubs his bicep to comfort him, admiring the gentle strength of his arms. She’s comforted by the fact they’re in this together. They always are.

She reaches above her head and presses the call button. The flight attendant appears in an instant. ‘Two gin and tonics please’ she asks sweetly. 

‘Make mine a double,’ he smiles at the attendant who has easily succumbed to the Moir charms. 

‘Fuck, I hope we love Australia’, he says matter-of-factly, ‘I can’t do this flight again. We gonna have to live there forever’.

*

‘Highlight of our trip?’ he asks as the plane climbs to cruising altitude.

She takes a deep breath and pauses before she responds, ‘I think it’s a toss up between James getting stuck in the hotel elevator and Thomas’ adverse reaction to shellfish. I mean, it was mildly stressful having our four year old’s head wedged between the hand rail and elevator wall. But it’s probably topped by the 18 hour stretch of vomiting and diarrhoea we endured while on a camping experience in the Australian desert. And you?’

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in closer so he isn’t overheard by those sitting close by. ‘Most definitely Oliver walking in on us having sex in the shower this morning. What a sad ending to what was a very promising start to the day’. 

She bursts out laughing, she’s still grateful it was their almost two year old and not their six year old that stumbled into the bathroom at 6am. It’s much easier to convince a two year old that Daddy was simply helping wash Mommy’s back instead of being balls deep inside her, taking her from behind while she was up against the glass shower wall. Oliver just accepted the explanation and toddled out of the room. Thomas would definitely have noticed Scott’s hands on her breasts, her own hand between her legs and the way she had her arm throw up around his neck grasping his hair. Disaster averted. And lesson learned about locking the bathroom door from this point forward. 

She sighs at the memory, ‘At least you got to finish. You owe me an orgasm, my love’. He nods as he snakes his hand around the back of her neck and pulls her in for a kiss that borders on inappropriate for a public place. She doesn’t mind. She’s just happy that their physical attraction is as strong as it’s ever been. She thinks it’s helped keep them close as they navigate the changes that parenting can bring to a relationship. The frequency and intensity of their sexual relationship has been a trusted constant since they first got together. She loves having sex with him. It incorporates all the best parts of his personality - affection, generosity, trust and humour.

*

Life is going swimmingly until James trips over Thomas’ shoe and hits his face on their coffee table. 

They head to the doctor as a little tribe. James needs the sides of the cut glued together to help it heal. They are both relieved as gluing is a much more patient friendly experience than stitches. They are well versed in stitches and small boys. They consider the gluing a win and high-five each other and then James. James is such a gorgeous little creature and a model patient for their doctor, Tessa smothers him in kisses and tells him she’s so proud. 

While they’re at the surgery she mentions that she is supposed to be coming back later in the week for her yearly check up and to renew her prescription for the pill. Scott internally bristles at the mention of the pill, he is almost at peace with last December’s discussion about no more kids, but it still makes his heart ache. She asks her doctor if there’s any chance they can do the consult now. 

The doctor is happy to do so and Tessa takes the opportunity to show the boys that having blood taken isn’t something to frightened about. The boys fight about who is going to put a bandaid over the needle site and Tessa walks out wearing three band aids (two with Superman and one with Minnie Mouse) and three smug little doctors-to-be. ‘You were very brave Mommy, perhaps you’d like to choose a reward?’ Scott suggests as he puts his hand on her backside. She bats his chest, ‘Ridiculous’ she laughs.

*

The next day her doctors calls. And her world shifts in a way that she didn’t see coming.

*

That afternoon she sits waiting on the porch steps as he pulls into the driveway. ‘Hey, there’s my girl,’ he calls to her, ‘couldn’t wait a moment longer to see me, eh?’

‘That’s the truth of it, actually’ she says, standing up to kiss his cheek. 

‘Where are the boys?’ he enquires. It’s odd that she’d leave them inside by themselves. ‘Skating with your Mom and Cara’s kids’ she replies.

He takes a good look at her and smiles. ‘What are you wearing under this top?’ he says as he grabs her shirt and peaks down towards her breasts. ‘Your boobs look amazing right now’, he wiggles his eyebrows.

His expression changes and he looks like an excited puppy. ‘Holy fuck,’ he whispers while he uses one arm to wrap around her waist and pushes their pelvises together, ‘no kids and my girl is waiting for me looking hot as hell. What’s going on here? Is this some x-rated fantasy come to life? Does that bra have a matching thong?’

Despite her nerves she bursts out laughing and throws her arms around his neck. ‘Ah, sadly for you, it is not what you had hoped. I just wanted some quiet space to talk to you. Somethings happened and I need to tell you without the boys around’.

His mood changes in an instant. ‘What’s going on? Your scaring me, Sweetheart. Shall we go inside?’

‘No, I want to tell you out here. Come and sit’. She pats the porch step and he sits down next to her. She turns to face him. This is not news to share without watching him carefully.

‘I want to talk and please don’t say anything until I finish, OK?’ He nods his agreement. She takes his left hand in both of hers then kisses the skin under his thumb. She hopes she can deliver this information the way she’s planned.

‘In December we talked about how I didn’t want another baby. And you were amazing. I know you were sad and disappointed. It hurt my heart to see those tears slide down your face while we sat in your Mom’s car. I’ve thought about that moment so many times. You put my needs above yours and you didn’t pressure me to reconsider. You always put my needs above yours. I want you to know that I love you with everything I have. You dealt with that situation with such grace. We created three amazing boys together and they are the light of my life. You are gentle and strong and kind and funny. We were made for each other. You have my whole heart. I wish I told you these things more often’. She stops.

‘I know this Tess,’ he smiles. ‘It’s OK. We’ve made our decision. I love you t...’. She puts her hand up, signalling him to stop. He does. ‘I haven’t finished,’ she says dropping her hand , moving to face him and then straddling his lap. She locks her hands behind his neck. He winds his arms around her waist pulling her close, he can’t help but peer down her top again and she rolls her eyes.

She goes on, ‘Things are going to change. Somethings happened to makes December’s conversation redundant. It doesn’t matter what I said in the car’. He gives her a looks that reflects his concern and confusion. She leans in and attempts to soothe him with her kiss. She pulls back and gives a resigned little shrug.

A single tear marks a line down her cheek.

‘It doesn’t matter what I said in the car because I was already pregnant when we had that conversation’.

*

He looks at her face and feels like he’s been hit by lightening. She obviously registers his bewilderment because she moves her hands from behind his neck and cups his face while she nods her head. ‘We’re, we’re having a baby?’ he stammers. She keeps nodding. 

‘You gotta step me through this Sweetheart, because none of this is computing. We had that conversation in December, it’s now March. How pregnant are you?’ he asks.

‘Fourteen weeks’ she replies.

‘Fourteen weeks. FOURTEEN WEEKS? How long have you known?’ he shrieks.

‘About six hours. Long enough to get yesterday’s bloodwork back this morning and then have a scan this afternoon’ she explains.

He looks crushed. ‘You had a scan without me?’ 

‘I did. And I knew you would’ve wanted to be there but things were happening so fast and the doctor suggested I do it immediately seeing I had no idea how pregnant I could be and I felt incredibly overwhelmed and, and... I’m very sorry’ she sighs.

‘How did we miss you were pregnant? It’s been three and a half months, Tess’.

‘We weren’t looking for it. I wasn’t taking the sugar tablets from the pill so I wasn’t expecting to get my period. I’ve felt fine. The only other thing that could’ve given it away you have just noticed’, she uses her right hand to point out her breasts. They both laugh.

At that moment the reality of what this means for her and her body comes crashing around him and he pulls her close to his chest, ‘But you don’t want this. You don’t want another baby. Are you OK?’ 

She answers him by drawing closer to him and kissing him slowly, trying to convey how much she loves him and the way he always thinks about what she needs.

‘I didn’t plan for this to happen. And neither did you. But it has. I’m OK. I’m better than OK. I having your baby. I’m having our baby. I’m having a baby who will join our boys. This baby will be so lucky to become part of our motley crew’, she smiles as she cries. 

With these words it hits him like a ton of bricks. The elation. The joy. The love. She’s fine. He’s fine. He thinks about the word ‘OK’ and how it’s what he told her when she said no more babies back in December. He told her it will be OK. And it is. It’s a better kind of OK. 

*

He feels her wiping away his tears. ‘Are you happy?’ she asks as she places her forehead against his. ‘Unconditionally’ he sighs into her mouth. ‘Wow, I did not expect this when I pulled into the driveway. Can we sit for a while? I just want to be with you’. She gives him a look telling him she would love that. They sit in happy silence for a long while, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms tight around her waist.

‘There is something else’ she says slowly. And he knows what it is before she even speaks it. It’s a thousand yet to be experienced memories running through his brain. It’s an overwhelming feeling that this is right. It is everything they are missing. His skin tingles in anticipation.

She keeps their mouths pressed together and as she says the words he speaks them with her.

‘It’s a girl’.


End file.
